Maka's Resolve
by LittleMissSophie
Summary: So, Soul FINALLY told Maka how he feels about her. Can she take it? How will she react? Does she love him too? SoulxMaka and implied Black StarxTsubaki. Based off a true story. Oneshot.


_I love you_.

Three words. That was enough to break her.

Maka stared at the ceiling in a daze; wondering vaguely what she should do. She cared for Soul; she did! He was the one man that she trusted. Her best friend. And they were always together… this would be the one night that she wouldn't be with him. Because she couldn't face him.

The guest room of Tsubaki's home was nice enough, but too bland for her taste. But then again, it was here or at Kid's house, and he'd kill her for moving something by a single millimeter. And Soul would probably think that she _liked_ Kid like that, if she went to him. Maka sighed, and replayed everything in her mind again.

_Maka and Soul were eating at the dining table, as always, and Blair was munching on some fried fish._

_It was quieter than usual; Soul seemed to be brooding over something. Maka didn't want to ask why, she had a bad feeling that something would happen if she interrupted him at this moment. She would ask him after dinner, she decided, and finished as fast as she could. _

_When Maka was done, she realized that Soul had barely touched his own food; and was merely playing with it using his fork. She sighed, and sat next to Soul, who noticed her presence and began eating._

"_Soul," Maka said, "Is my cooking that bad? You won't be able to match wavelengths with me on an empty stomach."_

"_It's not that, it's just…" Soul trailed off._

"_Just?"_

"_Nothing. Just something that's been on my mind lately. I'll tell you later, 'kay?"_

_Maka had a feeling that Soul wasn't going to bring up the topic again any time soon. Regardless, she put her dishes in the sink and went to go get her things for the sleepover at Tsubaki's and Black Star's house. _

_When she was done packing, she opened her door open to see Soul standing there with a noticeable blush on his cheeks._

"_Soul? What is it?" Maka asked innocently._

"_Maka…"he started with an odd determination in his eyes._

"_What is it?" she repeated, almost worried what he would say to her._

"… _Do you know where the soap is? I can't find it anywhere." Soul finished lamely, expecting a Maka Chop and some harsh words._

_Oddly enough, she didn't react that way. Instead, she smiled and said, "I think Blair used the rest for her bath earlier today. I'll go get some from the store."_

_When Maka went out of her room, she heard Soul's footsteps running after her._

"_Wait!" he said, grabbing her wrist._

"_Soul wha-"_

_Before she could finish, Soul caught her into his arms and kissed her._

Maka's stomach tensed as she remembered the feeling. It felt warm and comforting… it felt _right._ To be in his arms, the way her body fit into his. The way how he kissed her… she couldn't imagine it with anyone else.

"_Maka, I love you." He told her after they broke apart._

It was the seriousness of his voice that scared her, the unwavering truth. She had to admit, she handled it pretty badly.

"_Soul, you're kidding right?" she asked with a weak chuckle. He simply stared at her, waiting._

"_So you're not huh…" the blush that was already on her cheeks intensified as the truth finally sunk in._

"_I'm… going out. Okay?" Maka called behind her as she left._

_When she closed the door behind her, Soul sighed and went to his room._

"_Guess I know my answer then…"_

_Maka didn't go get soap. Instead, with tears building up in her eyes, she ran straight to Black Star's and Tsubaki's place._

_By the time she was there, she was already out of breath. Maka pounded on the door three times._

"_Maka? MAKA!" Tsubaki shouted in surprised. The tears that were building up in Maka's eyes were flowing steadily down her face at this point._

_Maka immediately jumped into her friend's arms, and started downright sobbing._

"_Maka, it's alright. Tell me everything." Tsubaki hushed her._

And she did. Maka told Tsubaki everything that happened that night, and it felt better to let it all out than to keep it bottled up. She was happy that she told her, to be honest.

"_-And I completely lost it and just ran." Maka finished, sipping the hot chocolate in her hands._

_Tsubaki nodded, and squeezed Maka's hand._

"_I can't say what you should do Maka, it all depends on how you feel. Do you love Soul?"_

_She couldn't answer; because she didn't __know__ if she did or not. In that sense, at least._

_Maka simply looked down at her lap and blushed, and Tsubaki knew the answer._

"_I'll take you to our guest room," she said, smiling._

_As they walked through the hallway, Maka noticed it was eerily quiet._

"_Tsubaki," she asked, "Where's Black Star?"_

_Tsubaki smiled. "He's out getting groceries. He wanted to make dinner tonight… and how could I stop him?"_

"_What about you Tsubaki? How do you feel about Black Star?" Maka asked Tsubaki with a questioning look._

_Tsubaki blushed and said, "Black Star is a very good friend. I like him very much."_

"_But do you like him like __that__ too?"_

"_I uh- Oh! Here's your room Maka!" Tsubaki ushered her into the empty guest room. _

"_Tell me if you need anything," she told her, and closed the room behind her._

Maka wasn't sure what to tell Soul, especially after everything. But she knew… she knew how she felt about him now. But what was she supposed to say? Especially after running like that… what _could_ she say? "Sorry for being an idiot, I love you too"? No, that sounded stupid. "Soul! I love you!"? No, too upfront.

She decided to ask Kid, since he was the supposed "smart one" of their group Well… she was too but…

Maka walked out of her room and saw Tsubaki reading a book.

"Tsubaki?" she asked, "Can I use the phone?"

"Yeah sure." She said, not looking up, "Are you going to talk to Soul?"

"No… I want to call Kid."

"Why?" Tsubaki asked. "Do you like Kid instead of Soul?" she asked doubtfully.

"N-No!" Maka shouted, and blushed. "I just want to see Kid's take on this, that's all."

"Oh. The phone is over there on the counter."

Maka went to the phone and started dialing. After two rings, Kid picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kid, can I ask you something?"

"Oh. It's you Maka. Yes, you can."

"What do you think… I should tell Soul?"

"What'd he ask you?"

"He didn't ask me anything… he told me something."

"He told you he liked you didn't he?" Kid sighed. "Took him long enough."

"You knew?" Maka shouted, blushing hard.

"Of course I knew. Practically the whole _group_ knew, besides Black Star. Black Star would've told you as soon as he found out. That wouldn't have worked well would it? I was the one who told him to wait till the whole Medusa problem cooled down."

"So what should I say to him?"

"It depends. How do you feel about him?"

"I like him… but when he told me I kinda ran to Tsubaki's house without really telling him anything…"

"Well… the best thing you can do now is to go to him and tell him straight up how you feel. It's the most practical thing to do."

"You mean right now?"

"Yes, right now. Or else he'll get carried away in his imagination and think you're with me or something. Did you even tell him where you are?"

"No… I just said I was going out."

"Go tell him now. As a reaper I order you to go tell him. If you don't I'll tell my father a little white lie and get all the kishin souls you've collected so far confiscated again!"

"Okay okay. I'll go. Bye."

She hung up and went to go get her coat and pulled back on her black boots.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tsubaki asked as Maka was preparing to leave.

"I'm going to see Soul."

"Why? Shouldn't you wait till morning? It's awfully cold…"

"I have to, if I don't then Soul might think I went to Kid's place and I like Kid and not him. And Kid threatened me with confiscating of all my kishin souls… so I have no choice," she sighed.

"Alright but be careful!" Tsubaki warned as Maka left.

Maka ran as fast as she could to her house. Several times she had to stop to catch her breath, but she kept on going.

She got home by 10:40 PM, which by this time Soul was usually asleep. She hoped that he was still awake as she unlocked the door.

When Maka entered, the lights were still on as Soul was sitting on the couch, spacing out. He got up when he heard her footsteps.

As she was removing her coat, Soul came to her and said, "Welcome home." He sounded sad to her, and the smile he put on looked fake.

Without thinking about what would happen next, Maka went straight into Soul's arms and kissed him with all the locked up emotions inside her. He was shocked, but returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

After they broke the kiss, Soul was still staring at Maka in awe.

"Soul, I love you too. I'm sorry for running like that, it just… startled me. That's all. So… do you forgive me?" Maka's face was flushed crimson.

Soul smirked. "How can stay I mad at a cute face like yours.." he kissed Maka's forehead. "Now if only you weren't so flat…"

"MAKA CHOP! COME ON SOUL! CAN YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT?" She hit him with a book that was nearby.

"Oww… did you have to hit me?"

Still, Soul was happy… even if he did get whacked with a book.

_**A/N: *Sigh* Longest Fanfic I've written yet. I really love SoulxMaka, and this idea creeped up on me while I was trying to sleep last night. Now if only this happened in the anime… That would be awesome. If you're wondering why I didn't include Chorna… it's because I'm not actally that far in the anime… I'm watching episode 18 as we speak, so I don't really know Chrona's personality yet ^_^ Well besides him/her being super nervous and super obedient to her/his mother, Medusa. So, please R&R!**_


End file.
